


[podfic] Sure, It's a Coffee Stain.

by reena_jenkins



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Podfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Josh gets home and it’s all their parents can focus on."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sure, It's a Coffee Stain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sure, It's a Coffee Stain.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781608) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Sibling Incest  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:09:26  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Folgers\)%20_Sure,%20It's%20a%20Coffee%20Stain._.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
